Never Enough
by LilCassandra
Summary: Quidam-verse: Zoe can't move on with her life out of love for everyone she left behind in the world of Quidam, so Target returns to convince her otherwise. Fluffiness ensues. Started as a PWP that sort of got a plot.


"I don't care how old you are, young lady, you aren't leaving the house like that!"

Zoe sighed and bit her tongue. Father couldn't stand the thought of his little girl growing up, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. Years had passed since the world of Quidam, years in which she was grateful at how close her family had become, but being a teenager had quickly turned the closeness into suffocation. Mother never really seemed to care what she did, being a wild child herself back in her day, but father? Nothing got past him.

She couldn't even understand what she did wrong this time. Sure, she wasn't dressed as if to go to church, but it wasn't that bad. The tight black skirt cut a bit above her knees, the even tighter dark red shirt (a gift from her mother) showed her developing curves, she really could've done much worse.

_Not like I'm going to win this fight anyway_.

"Fine! I won't go out, alright? Now drop it!" Zoe screamed as she turned, stomped back up the stairs, and slammed the door as she entered her room.

Flopping on the bed, she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it for good measure. It would be hours before they went to sleep and she could climb out the window, and by then her latest boyfriend would have felt stood up and left. This one was new, but if she was honest with herself they never lasted long. Ever since her journey as a child, she held every single man up to the standards of her companions on the other side: handsome, romantic, artistic, unearthly. Not many men fit that description, especially that last adverb. And as she thought back to how many of the boys she had toyed with had been pale or redheads, it was quickly clear exactly which of her two old friends she was measuring them up to.

_Great! I'm comparing them to something I'm not even sure IS a man. Don't I have marvelous taste…_

Knowing she couldn't escape until dark, she curled up on her bed and decided to sleep. Maybe, when she woke up, her father would be in a better mood, and if he wasn't she always had the makeshift ladder she had constructed out of old sheets.

Zoe wasn't sure how long she had slept, but she awoke to a faint scratching at her closet door. She put a pillow over her head and ignored it, attempting to drift back into her dream world, but the scratching grew to a more insistent rapping. Now fully awake, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked to the closet, opening it, only to reveal Target.

"What the hell?" she yelped, as he put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Oh. Right," she continued in a fainter whisper, "What in the hell are you doing here?"

He shrugged and tapped her head as if to indicate her thoughts, then pointed back to himself and shrugged again. When she continued to look at him confused, he rolled his eyes and repeated the motion slower, this time moving from her head to her heart then back at himself. As her eyes lit up as she caught on, he clapped his hands gleefully at her realization.

"You know I've been thinking about you?"

He nodded.

"And the Quidam really just let you waltz out and pay me a visit?"

Pausing for a moment, he shook his head and drew an imaginary halo over his head, laughing. She laughed with him, knowing full well he had snuck out. If the Quidam knew that Target had come to find her, when she had willingly given up that world and that life, he would be in big trouble. Shifting from one foot to another, unsure what to do, she backed into her room and sat on the bed, Target following and perching himself at her feet. He looked at her innocently, too innocently considering his mischievous nature, and she returned his gaze with caution.

"Umm. I know it's been a while, but you wouldn't come just to see me. It has to be something more than that. So either you figure out a way to tell me or you had better learn some rather impressive sign language, because if I don't get an answer quick I may just have to yell for father."

Suddenly, she felt her mind clouded as if in a fog, thoughts not her own cutting through.

_We're connected, you know. You can hear my thoughts if I let you._

"Seriously?" she spoke back, not thinking to simply send the thoughts in his direction.

_We brought you to the Quidam's world so you could appreciate life. Fixating on what you saw isn't letting you move on, Zoe, and I can't allow that._

"I've moved on! I have friends now. Father and mother are fine. What's the problem?"

_Considering just whom you were about to meet tonight, I think we both know what I mean. You can't keep comparing them to me, to John. They can't be us, and that's why you'll always love us. Someday, I promise you darling you can come back. But that won't be for a very long while, and until then you have to put me behind you._

The silence after the thought ended was nearly crushing. She was elated to see she could go back to them and to the greatest happiness she had ever known, but just how long would it be? And if it was quite a long while, he had a point. Zoe couldn't compare everyone to them. It wasn't fair to anyone involved.

Unsure of her words even as she said them, she managed to stutter them out. "But…but I still want to know, Target. I want to know what it's like. Can you blame me?"

_Little girl…you don't know what you're asking…_

"I'm not little anymore!"

For the first time, Target fully surveyed her. He got to his feet and dragged her to her own, circling her as if she was his prey, looking over her every feature and curve. It was like he was judging her, and she had never felt more self-conscious.

_Obviously you are not. Let's make a compromise then. I give you what you desire and you promise me you will move on, you will give us up, until we return for you. I will keep my side of the bargain and find you again. Deal?_

Zoe didn't hesitate for a moment before agreeing. The moment the words left her lips, Target swooped down on her, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes grew wide, not expecting him to be so quick, but she soon returned the kiss with an equal passion. Carefully, he moved her towards the bed and lay her down on it, playing with her hair for a moment as he searched her eyes for something. Finding it, whatever it was, he kissed her again, his hands trailing down her neck and shoulders, following the outline of her curves. He moved upwards, fingers brushing her nipples through the shirt, and she shifted to give him a hint about moving this along, but he chuckled and continued his slow pace. Slowly pulling the shirt over her head, he bit her shoulder hard, marking her, before allowing his fingertips to draw nonsense patterns over her breasts. Zoe's breathing grew harder as she tried to pull his hands lower, but he firmly shook his head and pressed her hands above her head.

_No, little one. My deal, my rules._

Shivering in anticipation, she dutifully didn't move, even as she longed to touch him and return the delicious sensations he was giving her. Kissing down her neck, he traced his tongue over her nipple and she began to whimper, closing her eyes to simply feel. How could he expect her not to do something? Wrapping her arms around his neck, exploring his own lithe body, she was surprised he allowed her access at all. One of his hands slipped up her calf, feeling how smooth her leg was as it trailed higher, only lightly touching the outside of her panties. At the slightest contact, her eyes shot open and she wrapped her arms even more tightly around him as he giggled at the reaction.

_You always were a jumpy one._

Target wouldn't take his eyes off her as he teased her through the fabric, feeling how wet she already was. Pulling off the last of her clothing, he began to circle her clit, drinking in every moment as she moaned and panted beneath him.

"No…don't want to…please I want to see you…"

Her words came out ragged but he knew what she wanted even before she finished asking. With a gesture, his clothing was gone, and she finally was allowed to rest her eyes on him. Neither moved for a moment as they simply studied one another. Zoe couldn't take her eyes away from how beautiful he was, feminine and masculine all at once. Drifting her eyes lower, though, it was clear she never should have doubted that this creature was a man. He was already hard for her, and she tentatively reached out her hand to stroke him softly.

As he pulled away from her, she stroked harder, stopping him with her words: "Am I the only one who's been curious?"

His eyes glinted dangerously as he refused to answer the question. With a jump, she had pushed Target on his back, running one hand up and down his body as another grasped at him harder, slowly moving up and down. It was like he was frozen, not a reaction to judge, and she grew desperate to see anything in his eyes that might answer what she wanted to know. Zoe climbed a bit higher on his body so that her hips ground against his, moving slowly enough to torture them both but shifting away whenever he attempted to push inside of her. Frustrated, the Target rolled her over and pinned her down.

_You want the truth, then? Yes. I've wanted you since I first saw you, since I saw how beautiful you were as a child, as I watched you grow. You were like an angel, and showed me the heavens with your smile, but this time I'm the one that will show you the stars…_

With a single thrust, he pushed inside her, filling her completely. It was his quickly placed hand over her mouth that kept her scream from waking the entire household. Zoe had expected something gentle, something romantic, but this wasn't what either of them craved. Wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him close, she encouraged him to move hard, fast, pounding into her so hard with every thrust that she closed her eyes shut at the intensity of the pleasure. Snaking his hand between their bodies, he teased her clit again, sending her spiraling near the edge and begging for release. She whimpered and cried, desperately wanting to fall, but refusing to fall without him. Soon, his movements became erratic as she moaned and climaxed with him.

Target collapsed on top of her exhausted. He wasn't heavy and she loved to feel him on top of her. Carefully, he pulled himself out of her and cradled her close.

_I love you, little one._

"When do I see you again?"

He shifted and held her at arms length, grasping both her shoulders as he stared hard at her, unsure how to answer the question. It was if they both knew one night, rather than sating their curiousity, had inflamed it, and neither could do a thing about it.

_I can't promise anything. You weren't meant to come back until you had lived your life fully here…_

Zoe's eyes filled with tears as she looked away from him, dreading him continuing the words, but Target grasped her chin with his hand and refused to allow her to leave his gaze.

_I'll get you back. I swear to you. When you're of age, when I convince the Quidam you will be miserable forever without us, I will come find you._

She nodded and knew it was the only answer she could ever get. They looked at each other for one last moment, both leaning towards each other for a final, gentle kiss. Gesturing so that his clothes reappeared on him, he tweaked her nose and giggled with her. With one final kiss upon her forhead, he turned and walked back to the closet, shutting the door behind him. Zoe didn't bother to open and search for him.

"I don't care how long it takes," she softly whispered to herself, "But I'm waiting for you."

Sobbing, she fell asleep once more, hoping that in her dreams she could find her love once again, hoping that such dreams could comfort her until she could leave reality once more.


End file.
